Benutzer:Schwarzschwinge
Uber mich: Hallo ich hab keine Ahnung was ich hier Reinschreiben soll also Gymnasium, ich mach nächstes Jahr Abi und im Moment ist mir ziemlich langweilig des wegen dachte ich hey melde ich mich mal hier an. Lieblings Bücher Harry Potter Die uralte Metropole Warrior Cats Helden des Olymps Percy Jackson Lieblings Katzen: 1. Häherfeder: In der Geheime Blick dachte ich echt so jung und schon so macht und wüten Achtung Donner Clan der Kleine ist gefährlich! Aber jetzt finde ich ihn absolut genial, seine Gedanken einfach witzig. Außerdem ist es toll das er nicht so ein super netter Typ ist, sondern auch seine Macken hat. Und er kann einfach auch selber denken und muss sich nicht alles vom Sternen Clan vorkauen lasse. 2. Graustreif: Der Kater ist einfach der beste 3. Weißpelz: man muss ihn einfach mögen ich fand es so schrecklich das er gestorben ist 4. Beerennase: als Junges war er supersüß und jetzt ist er zum totlachen Ich stell mir immer vor wie dieser dämlich Fellball wegen seines übergroßem Ego anschwillt und davon Schwebt (wie Tante Magda in Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch) 5. Kleinwolke: Er ist ein klasse Heiler auch wenn er es mit seinem Anführer manchmal nicht leicht hat 6. Bernsteinpelz: sie ist eine toll Kriegerin, sie weiß was sie will und sie ist nicht so naiv wie ihr dämlicher Bruder 7. Tigerstern: er ist ein böses Genie und gibt niemals auf, egal wie oft seine Pläne fehlschlagen. Durch ihn wird es erst richtig spannend 8. Steinfell: er weiß was richtig ist und ist bereit dafür zu sterben 9. Mottenflügel: sie ist eine unabhängige Katze und kommt klar auch ohne Sternen Clan 10. Heidenschweif: Sie ist mir einfach sympatisch und sie und Löwenglut waren zusammen so süß Hass Katzen 1. Blattsee: egoistisch, jammert ständig, wird nie für ihre Fehler bestraft und kann nur das nachplappern was der Sternen Clan ihr sagt. Außerdem setzt sie die Sicherheit des Clas aufs Spiel als sie Distelblatt wegen dem Mord an Aschenpelz deckt. 2. Taubeflug: so ein nervige Kleines ding ich vermisse wegen ihr sogar Distelblatt 3. Tüpfelblatt: zum Glück stiebt die in the last Hope in der ersten Staffel war sie noch Okay aber jetzt nervt sie einfach nur noch 4. Minka: Dämliches Hysterisches Weib 5. Millie: seit das mit Wurzellicht passiert ist, ist sie zur zweiten Minka mutiert außerdem wenn man in einem Clan leben möchte sollte man auch die Traditionen anerkennten und das heißt einen Kriegernamen annehmen, das Minka ihren Namen behält geht ja noch sie ist für mich keinen vollwertige Clan Katze außerdem heißt sie im englischem Daisy war auf deutsch Gänseblümchen bedeutet aber Minka ist einfach nur ein dämlicher Name Für eine Kriegerin. 6. Aschenpelz: Liebeskummer hin oder her war du abziehst geht gar nicht 7. Kurzstern: als -bart netter Typ dann als -Stern der totale Ars***h. Wie ist denn dass Passiert 8. Feuerstern: in der ersten Staffel war er gut jetzt nervt er einfach nur noch 9. Distelblatt: Ihr ständiges Gejammer von wegen das gesetzt der Krieger geht mir so was von auf die nerven 10 Windpelz: schon wieder ein Böser Halbbruder können die sich nicht neues einfallen lassen